Todo esto ¿Llevo al amor?
by DarkAngelUmi
Summary: Conocerse fue algo brutal pero amarse fue lo mas especial que les ha pasado a este par de almas guerreras. Gine con su encanto cautivo a Bardock y el no podia admitirlo pero descubrio que lo unico que queria era estar a su lado BardockxGine


-Bardock…-susurraba.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Creo que no…-Tocaba su húmeda pierna. Efectivamente de lo que emanaba de ella era sangre.

-¡Dios, no! ¡Te hirieron esos malditos!-Dijo el general del comando ayudando a su compañera soldado caída.- ¿Acaso no lo percibiste con el rastreador?

-No señor… lo siento mucho.-Dijo la chica con pena.

"si no detengo su herida el aroma de su sangre los llamara y estaremos perdidos" pensaba el joven guerrero.

-Di tus últimas palabras pequeño bocadillo.- Susurraba una creatura bastante aterradora, con escamas cubriéndole todo su cuerpo, dientes bastantes filosos y lo más característico: ojos bastante grandes sin rastro de brillo, solo un sentimiento afloraba en ellos: matar.

-¡oh no! ¡Gine!

-¡Bardock!

Preparando su brazo cual si fuera el de una mantis religiosa daba un golpe bastante fuerte aquella criatura infernal, salpicando sangre y mostrando una sonrisa tan diabólica que nadie en sus múltiples batallas por el universo había visto. Ni siquiera la carcajada de Freezer era tan aterradora como aquella en ese momento.

-¡Gine! ¡Es hora de levantarse! ¡Gine!

Ella aun dormía plácidamente, sabía que hoy era el día pero ni siquiera lo esperaba con muchas ansias. Sabía que hoy tenía que acuartelarse en algún comando, después de todo ella venia de la clase guerrera baja de su raza y de su planeta… solo había un inconveniente… no le gustaba matar a sangre fría.

-¡Gine! ¡Te tienes que levantar ya!- Entraba una chica a su alcoba retirándole las frazadas; en realidad las frazadas eran suave piel de creaturas con suave lino en su interior ya que en el planeta Vegeta todo era desértico y casi inhóspito para la vida pero al haber tomado la civilización Tsufur hace unas cuantas décadas todo fue más fácil para ellos. – Anda despierta o vamos a llegar tarde.

-¡No Serippa! ¡Todo menos eso!

-Anda que no te entrenaste en balde para nada. Levántate Gine.

-Como osas molestar Seri.- Se levanta algo adormilada.- Ya sé que nadie me va a elegir para estar en un comando. Esto no es lo mío no me gusta matar a nadie.

-Bueno si el día de hoy nadie te elige serás libre y podrás hacer de tu vida lo que quieras eso si puedes soportar que te digan que estas lista para ser una prosti.

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir que seré una puta!-Dijo Gine bastante molesta. Al ver la reacción de su mejor amiga se calló y tímidamente se volteo. - No pienso quedarme en un burdel además de solo pensarlo que se acerca la época de apareamiento… Lamento mucho haberte gritado Seri no fue mi intención.

-Entonces lucha para estar en un comando digno y no quedarte en esa suerte. No tengas miedo, veras que no es nada más de lo normal. Piensa en que todo saldrá bien.

Gine era una joven guerrera saiyayin distinta a las demás. Incluso se puede decir que ella siente un gran aprecio a la vida algo bastante extraño para los de su clase si se tiene en cuenta que ellos son de carácter agresivo y bélico, después de asearse se vistió con la armadura típica de la raza saiyayin; desayunaron juntas con la ración de comida que solo un saiyayin hambriento sabia comer: más de veinte platos (en serio las envidio, yo con dos platos y ando engordando) levitando fueron a los campos de entrenamiento listas para la selección de comandos, el nerviosismo imperaba en la joven guerrera cosa que noto Serippa y le coloco su mano en el hombro de su amiga

-Animo Gine… No te ira mal te lo aseguro.

-Seri… tengo miedo no sé si alguien me quiere para algún comando… ¿Y si no soy lo suficientemente buena? ¿Y si soy un estorbo? ¿Y si me quieren acabar por obsoleta? ¿Y si…?

Serippa le calla la boca con un dedo.

-Mientras no tengas confianza en ti misma no pasaras de esa barrera y todo lo que temes lo atraerás y se realizara. Se fuerte.

-Gracias Seri.- Abraza a su mejor amiga antes de separarse y enfilarse al proceso de selección.

El proceso de selección lo llevaban a cabo soldados de Freezer cada uno media el poder de fuerza con el rastreador y en base a ello asignaban a cada peleador un comando asignado equilibrando fuerzas y astucia, posteriormente en tres días tendrían que alistarse ya que será cuando los comandos vayan a sus conquistas. Las cuadrillas iban saliendo de cinco integrantes algunas de seis y eso en nada ayudaba al nerviosismo de Gine.

Cuando le toco su turno a Gine para la selección de comando tomo un rastreador, los técnicos midieron su nivel de pelea y anotaban en unas máquinas especiales sus estadísticas.

-Gine: sexo femenino, su nivel de pelea es de 950 no es una cantidad despreciable será asignada al comando 23-M350O32, su próxima misión será conquistar y eliminar toda clase de vida en el planeta atustenat junto con su comando y capitán Bardock. Es todo soldado preséntese con su capitán y deseamos buena suerte.

-Bien me toco con el capitán Bardock… -Suspiraba Gine.-¿Y ahora donde lo encontrare?

-¡Gine! ¡Gine!

-¡Oh Seri! –Alzaba la mano- ¿Cómo te fue?

-No lo sabes ¿Verdad?

-¿Saber qué?

-¿Eres acaso tu Gine? –Preguntaba un alto y musculoso saiyayin con armadura azul.- Vaya vaya, no me dijiste que fuera ella tu amiga Serippa, Es muy bonita.

-Toma ¿Acaso estas insinuándote enfrente mio? ¿Recuerdas que soy tu novia y si lo deseo puedo cortarte las…?

-¡No seas asi Serippa! ¡Solo daba un cumplido a tu amiga!- Decia nervioso Toma callandole la boca a la mejor amiga de Gine. –Soy Toma y estoy encantado de conocerte mucho gusto colega.

-¿Colega?... un momento… Seri…no me digas que… el… el… es…

-Asi es Gine él es mi novio y nuestro compañero de comando. ¡Nos tocó estar juntas en el mismo comando! ¿No es genial?

-¡Qué bueno! ¡Es un alivio!- Ambas amigas se abrazaban felices de saber que juntas irían a vivir conquistas interestelares y que no estarían solas.-Ah y mucho gusto Toma es un placer conocerte.

-Por ciero Seripa… ¿Gine ya conoce a nuestro capitán?

-Es cierto deberías verlo amiga es todo un guerrillero tan guapo y sexy…

-Serippa… ¿Recuerdas que soy tu novio querida? – Le saltaba una vena en su sien a Toma al oir eso.

-¿Qué?- Decia inocente.

-Así que tú eres Gine ¿No es asi?

Todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía esa voz. Dio una vuelta inesperada la conversación que hubo un silencio bastante incómodo para Gine; ante ella estaba un guerrero alto, musculoso, con siete puntas muy peculiares y una gran cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, un rastreador verde y unas licras negras cubriéndole sus piernas con su característica armadura saiyayin.

-Mucho gusto capitán mi nombre es Gine.- Gine estiraba la mano aun temblando para saludar a Bardock pero este la dejo en el aire.

-Ni siquiera puedes controlar tu nerviosismo… no me sirves en el equipo, solo causaras problemas y fiascos.

Toma y Serippa se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar semejante declaración.

-Oye Bardock no deberías ser tan tosco con la recién llegada es su primera vez que esta aquí en los campos de batalla.- Decia Toma defendiéndola.

-Toma hay niños y bebes que saben explotar al máximo sus cualidades saiyayin y no están temblando de miedo como esta sabandija, ¿De verdad crees que por ser femenina hay que tenerle compasión?

-Capitan ella jamas ha tenido una conquista hasta apenas, no debería ser agresivo con Gine.-Decia Serippa.

-No Seri… -hablaba Gine conteniendo el llanto.- El capitán tiene toda la razón. Soy débil pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo por demostrarle lo contrario y que puedo hacer mas cosas de las que se imagina.

-¿Tu, hacer grandes cosas? ¡No me hagas reir! Te quiero temprano en tres días y ya veremos si puedes hacer semejantes proezas aunque lo dudo. Alguien que no es capaz de matar ni siquiera a un insignificante saibaiman solo será un completo estorbo. ¡Comando en descanso! Los vere en tres días asi que prepárense.

-Gine…-Se acercaba Serippa y la abrazaba.

-Seri…

-Gine… si gustas Serippa y yo podemos ayudarte en tus batallas que vengan a futuro.-Decia Toma.

-No… agradezco tu ayuda pero no puedo dejar que todos me resuelvan la vida asi por asi.- se limpiaba las lagrimas.-Demostrare que puedo hacer algo bien y que no quedare como una inútil.

-Gine…

Gine se retiraba volando de ese lugar dejando a Toma y su novia solos.

-Pobre Gine… eso debio ser duro para ser su primer dia en encuartelamiento.

-Pero no te preocupes hermosa.- Toma tomaba la barbilla de Serippa y le daba un tierno beso en sus labios.- Se que sorprenderá algún dia hasta a Bardock y se le reconocerá.

-Aun asi es mi amiga y me preocupa.

Toma enreda su cola de saiyayin en la cintura de su amada mientras la de ella se enrosca en la cintura de el.

-¿Y tienes planes para después?- insinuante preguntaba el joven guerrero.

-¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres un facil?- Sugirió sarcásticamente Serippa.

-Bueno no lo puedo ocultar teniendo a una belleza por novia.

-Estas loco Toma.-Le besaba ella a su amado.


End file.
